Ich Hatte Nicht Vor
by Chaos Box
Summary: Are words Germany seems to constantly hear when he's with Prussia, but never did he think that he'd be so happy to hear them again. Rated T for language associated with grief and anger.


"Preußen! Ouch..." Hot tears formed in the small nation's eyes as the silverette disinfected his knee with alcohol.

"Ja, I know. Just hold still while I bandage it Brüder. You should be more careful Deutschland, I can't keep vasting my beer on you cuts." He flashed a wide smile at the blonde boy who laughed, teared eyes scrunched into a smile. "Someday you can vaste your own, 'kay?" Germany smiled and nodded.

"Zen I'll help you, Preußen, and complain about you bugging me and stuff." Prussia stood up and patted the boy's messy hair, slicking it back with his gloves. Germany stood up and examined his now gauzed knee. "Austria's mean..." Prussia laughed and grabbed the boys hand, mahogany eyes shining as the blonde pouted.

"It's fine. I'll kick his ass for you zen he's a vee bit older."

"I'd like zat." The small nation ran ahead of the caped silverette and after a small rodent. His calls after the boy could be heard from behind.

"Mein gott! Be careful Deutschland!" The boy squeaked a little, tumbling to the dirt, disgracing his soft skin with yet another cut. Prussia ran to him, holding his plumed hat so it may stay on his head. "Even if I'm ten metres behind you! Honestly, you expect to become a great nazen like zis?" The Prussian picked him up and the boy clung to his chest, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Preußen! I wasn't looking vere I vas going is all. Ich hatte nicht vor..." Prussia let out a soft sigh, scrunching his brow a little. What was he to do with him?

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean to. Let's go home and get some disinfectant, ja?"

"Ja!" The two left down the dirt road, coming across the small oaken house in which Prussia resided. He placed his hand on the door.

Germany pushed it open, whip in hand as he walked into the office, saluting shortly.

"Zee Red Army approaches. As do zee Americans..." His boss stood over a map, marked in a ludicrous number of pins and lines. "Vee need too carry out some form of plan." He looked up at the nation. "Ludwig. You know vat needs to be done, ja?" Germany could feel sweat drip down the back of his neck and into his collar, he knew what it meant. "Vee give up Auschwitz-Birkenau to zee Russians. But if he gets involved, don't let him. Understand?" The icy eyed man nodded automatically. He knew this wasn't right. It couldn't be. On the hand of Prussia, it was his land that the camp laid on, there was no way he wasn't going to hold his hat for this one. He walked back out the door, a shorter yet brick like person stopping him. A navy blue general's uniform crisp and pressed on his persons.

"Preußen, vat are you doing here?" Prussia glared at him from under his silvery eyebrows, mahogany eyes cold as they examined the German's face. "I-."

"Halt die clappe!" A swift hand stung Germany's cheek, anger in the Prussian's eyes. "Vat are you zinking in zat damn head of yours?" He fought his hand and slight tears down at the sting of the leather gloved slap. "Don't you dare tell me zat zings are going fine! I bring my arsch over here because I am sick and tired of zat Gott verdammt camp, and your walking around here like zere's absolutely no damn zing wrong!"

"Ve're getting vrid of Aushwitz if zat is vat you came here for."

"I know zat. I heard every vord he said in zere." His voice had become softer, calmer. He looked down at his polished boots. "But look at vat you've become, Vest. Remember zat road? Yeah. Now zere's people marching down it to kill you. You're sure as hell going to get more zen a cut or scrape viff zis von. I didn't raise you to be a killer, Deutschland. I raised you to cultivate people and prosper." Germany grimaced, eyes breaking the held contact for a second. Only a second. Only a second to change everything.

"Orders are orders. Don't you understand? Zis is supposed to help us. You know zat Brüder." Prussia scowled, forehead creased.

"If zat is your opinion, I refuse to respond to zat vord. I'm no brohzer of a man who kills innocent people, vat did zey ever do? Vy are you just going along viff all of zis shit?" His stomach dropped. He knew it wasn't right. Who was he however, to defy his upper power? No one. Not even the brother of the man before him.

"Fine. Zen leave." He turned heel and walked down the hall.

"Deutschland! You're being so immature right now! Think for yourself for God's sake!" Germany turned his head and glared at the silverette, fighting back a set of tears as he spoke the words.

"Vy should I listen to von who I'm not even related to? Vy should I listen to you, zee von who discounted me just a few seconds ago?" Prussia said nothing for a moment, staring at the German in shock.

"You didn't take zat seriously did you? Vest..." He turned back around quickly blocking out the Prussian's words before the liquid could fall from his waterline. "I-Ich hatte nicht vor Vest... Believe me please... Mein Gott! Deutschland! You keep valking and I'll come over zere!" Picking up his pace, Germany rounded a corner.

A lone tear rolled down his cheek and neck, hands shaking as he held the letter. Prussia had gotten involved and he had down something about it, but he never thought that it could happen.

"Gott verdammt!" He got out of his desk chair and in a swift enraged movement, swept the contents of his desk off to the wooden floor. "Verdammt!" He slammed a fist on the wood, pinching his brow with his other fingers, tears streaming down his angled face and onto the paper at his feet. The water blurring out the word 'dissolved'.

"Germany?" Italy's soft voice came from his doorway, the brunette stepping into the room as he saw the German's state. "Are'a you alright?"

"Fantastic. Fan-fucking-tastic!" Italy cowered as the German shouted the words, hesitantly walking into the room. "I'm going for a valk Italy. I'm fine." The German passed him on his way out, bangs down and covering his eyes. The Italian walked quietly over to the desk, picking up the tear damp paper. His hand going silently to his mouth as he read and reread the words.

"Germany..." Italy caught the man before he could leave. He handed him an umbrella from the rack and handed it to the blonde, giving him a small smile.

"Italy. It's not raining. Vat are you doing?" Italy pulled a black coat over Germany's shoulders, fastening up the buttons.

"Who cares? He would've told you "Go out and doing somezing about me or I'll do somezing to you." Right?" He gave the man his best German accent and patted his shoulder. "I'a don't know what it would be like to lose Romano. I can't imagine it... I'm so sorry Germany." The Italian spoke gently.

"It's fine Italy, danke." He took the moment to put his face in the shorter man's hair and held the Italian as close to him as he could. Though unable to breath, Italy smiled and hugged the man back. The embrace carried on until Italy found himself suffocating in the black fabric.

Said fabric slowly left the graveyard as each nation stood around the memorial service, soon leaving Germany alone at his brother's grave. He stood at the foot of the head stone. Though no body laid in its depths, the Prussian having dissolved in the defeat of his government. He got down to his knees, sitting on his heels, black dress pants muddied in the rain. He slowly closed the umbrella and threw it across the yard, not caring where it landed. He sat, motionless as the water washed his bangs over his forehead, rain mixing with tears as it all streamed down his face.

"You should be more careful..." His voice broke off into quiet sobs as he laid himself over the grave, clinging to the head stone. "Ich hatte nicht vor... Ich liebte dich... Preußen... Brüder." His sobs became verbal as he wrapped his arms around the last of his brother, iron cross casted into the granite. For the first and last time on that day, he let his tears be heard.

"Germany." Italy nudged the man with an elbow. Said person stared at the conference table dully. "Lighten up or France will start bugging you about it." He stood and walked silently from the room. Germany leant against the closed door, sighing.

"I can't believe it's been four monz already..." He slid down the hard surface and grimaced as silence answered him. He fought down the thoughts of the ex nation that attempted to corrode him. "Brüder..."

"Vat is it Vest. Last time I saw you, I vas yelling at you. Are you seriously still upset about zat?" Germany looked up, swiftly getting to his feet.

"Preußen!? Vat are you doing here? Y-you're supposed to be-."

"Dead? Ja, vatever Vest. You see..." He walked over to the taller man and sat him back down with himself against the wall. "Awesome never dies. Awesome is always awesome as long as you," he jabbed a pair of fingers into Germany's chest. "Still believe zat it's awesome. Now stop nearly crying or I disinfect your eyes of zose unawesome tears kleiner brüder." The blonde laughed for the first time in what felt like a century, hugging the Prussian.

"Oh mein gott... It is you." Prussia wrapped an arm around the man, patting his head with the other.

"Ohn?" The door next to the Germans opened and France looked down at them. "And what do we have here?"

"I'm sorry! I tried to stop him, but France is scary and-." The Italian cut himself off, a large smile adorning his lips as he noticed the silverette.

...

Germany clapped his hands together, calling the meeting to its beginning.

"Now zen. Vee left off yesterday viff-."

"Bo~ring. Let's talk about beer or somezing." Germany cast a sharp glare on the univited Prussian.

"Out Preußen."

"Even the reincarnated have zhere restrictions, non?" France smiled at the man as he stood and stretched.

"Oh vatever." He looked at Germany, a knowing glint in his eyes. "Ich hatte nicht vor, brüder. Ich hatte nicht vor."

...

Translation Notes

Brüder- Brother

Ich hatte nicht vor- I didn't mean to

Mein Gott- My God

Gott verdammt: God damn it

Verdammt: Damn it

Preußen- (I'd hoped you'd've figured this one out but...) Prussia

Deutschland- Germany

Danke- Thank you

Ja- Yes or Yeah depending on context. Similar to the Russian 'da'

Ich liebte dich- I loved you

Halt die clappe- Shut up or shut your mouth

Auschwitz-Birkenau- A nazi concentration camp. I chose this one for a reason. The holocaust reference was also necessary being that it was Prussia's ultimate downfall.


End file.
